marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Timothy Stark
Timothy Stark Iron-Man History Timothy Stark was born on January 2. His father, Anthony Stark, was not present for his birth. Tim's mother, Angelica, never told Tim who his father was until he was eighteen, when she thought he had the right to know. What Angelica new and what Timothy didn't was what could've saved both of their lives during the Battle of New York. Angeleica and Tony were a short fling one night when Tony got off an airport. Angie was a reporter for KTLA 5. It started off as a normal interview, when things started to go down. Angie had taken the risk, and was left pregnant. She didn't tell anyone except for family that Tim was Tony Stark's child. She thought it was better for him not to know, because he wouldn't want the child anyhow (in her opinion). Angie had Timmy on January 2, right near New Years. She was very happy for her beautiful child. Tim grew up a normal kids life, living in Los Angeles, going to school, normal things like that. When he was nine years old, his mother was fired from KTLA 5. She didn't know what to do. She found another small news station, but they had to move to East Los Angeles, into a bad neighborhood, Inglewood. Tim grew up here for the rest of his teenage years, and it was really hard on him. Tim was a good kid and all, a lot of people liked him, except for the gang members who all despised him. Tim got into a lot of fights, and lost a lot of them as well, until he took up a local fight club called "Hulks Gym", named after Gamma radioactive Hulk who destroyed a lot of Harlem. There, he learned how to defend himself from the gang members who'd almost killed him in a knife fight once. When Tim graduated, he decided to join the National Guard. He thought it'd be a good thing for him to help, since he definatly did not want to stay in Los Angeles all of his life. He was a really good soldier, as his commanding officer had said. On May 4, 2012, there was a call given about aliens coming into New York City. Guess who was stationed for that area? That's right, Timothy Stark. Tim and his team had helped to protect those who were able to escape from the Chitari forces, and helped people get to safety within the city. The bridges were blocked off, trying to stop any Chitari members from leaving, so they took passengers by Helicopter and boat. Tim was on a helicopter, he was finishing getting some civilians to safety, when on his way back to getting more, his helicopter was shot down by a chitari vehicle. It came down slowly, turning rapidly. They had to act fast, throw off all of their heavy equipment, and jump. A man to his right was tall, jumped, and was torn up by the propeller, and Timmy saw it all happen. As Timmy jumped from the copter, not many moments later, the Helicopter exploded, shrapnel hitting him, and being fastly plummed into the river. He was unconcious for a few moments, he saw a light, and when he woke up, he was on a pier, sent to sit with the dead. He slowly got up, covered in blood, and to see everyone panicking. A man came over to him, stunned. It was a good friend of his. Timmy had been dead for 73 minutes before returning back to the normal world. Timothy later suffered from slight P.T.S.D., but was able to work through it with therapy. He was given a robotic leg, straight from Stark Industries, provided personally from Tony Stark. That night, when he came home to his mother, was when he discovered his father was Tony Stark himself. She explained everything that happened, and why, all of it. He was given the oppurtunity to visit him, and when he did, he was surprised to see that Tony actually enjoyed knowing he had a son. Tony showed him all of the tech, examined Tim's leg, and actually tricked it out so that it was easier to use. It was wonderful, and Tony wanted to see him again sometime. Tim was sent to serve in Texas after another year. Tony's robotic leg had been given to Tim, making it serve as a regular leg, so he was fully capable for fighting. The station in Texas was a Navy Seals program, and he was in Seal Team 2. He was very good at what he did, and he had help along the way. He stayed in the Seals program for two years before deciding he would like to return to the real world, and have a family, live a little, things like that. Not long after he got back to the world, Tony had told Tim that he didn't want the position of Iron Man anymore, he was getting to tired, and too old for that matter, to keep up with it all. Everyone throughout the Avengers were also getting tired of it all. Tony gave Iron Man suit, Stark Tower, and Stark Industries to Tim. He was astonished, and of course very grateful. Tim is now the Leader of the Avengers, C.O.O. of Stark Industries, and is now owner of the Iron Man suit. Personality Timothy is a brave man. He's fought for his country bravely and honorably. He is tough guy, and can take anything. Tim, besides his braveness, is also very intelligent, kind, and caring. He would do anything to help people for the right reasons. He puts a lot of effort into taking care of the ones he loves, like his mother, father, and Pepper (Tony's wife). Appearance Tim is a tall man, being six foot three inches. He has a strong looking build to him, is tan, and handsome. He is very muscular from being in the Guard and serving as a Seal. (Model - Channing Tatum) Specialties Timothy is the current owner of the Iron Man suit(s). His robotic ammunition equipt suit is capable of mass destruction. He can take on most foes without getting much less than a scratch to his actual body. He is also a trained armed forces soldier. Trivia *Tim was in the Battle of New York as a National Guard soldier. *Tim lost his leg in the Battle of New York. *Tim was in the Seal Team Two. *Tim runs the Avengers, but his father, Tony, still helps him out a lot with technnology, advice, and things like that. *Tim's last name was Williams before he figured out his father's identity. Gallery Tim4.jpg|In newer model of an Iron Man suit Tim5.jpg|Young Tim6.jpg|Work as Bodyguard Tim7.jpg|War Tim8.jpg Tim9.jpg|Starting into buisness Tim11.jpg|Discovered as the New Iron Man Tim12.jpg|On Leno Category:Avenger Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero